


Little Blossom

by Mermaid886



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, Sasuke loves his little princess, happy Uchiha family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: What is it that Sasuke really craves?





	Little Blossom

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please favor, follow, review, etc if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————-

Sakura walked along the river bed, in the distance she could hear Naruto yelling with Kakashi about trying to master his lesson for the day. The Akatsuki had just ransacked the temple of fire. Konoha was in danger. A sigh escaped the pinkette’s lips as she thought, stooping down to pick an herb that caught her eye. “Sa-ku-ra.” Her eyes widened as she heard that familiar voice behind her. She turned and saw Sasuke standing over her, the same cold look in his eyes he had during their brief reunion with Natuto. 

Fear and happiness gripped her heart. “S-Sasuke?” She stuttered, struggling to stand on her feet. “W-what are you doing here?” She asked before she fell silent, as Sasuke withdrew his sword and held it to her neck. “I want something from you.” He replied icily. “W-what?” Sakura asked, frightened and confused. “I want an heir.” He growled, withdrawing his sword and getting eye to eye with her, running his finger along her jawline. “Would you give me one, Sa-ku-ra?” He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. Sasuke heard footsteps and scowled.

In the blink of an eye, he had disappeared and Naruto came running along with Kakashi, “Sakura! Was that Sasuke? Was it?! What did he say?! Where is he?” Naruto demanded. “No, I….no.” Sakura answered, the kunoichi had been thrown off guard for once and frowned as she thought about what had happened. It thrilled her to think Sasuke would ever want to talk to her, let alone have a family with her. But with the darkness inside Sasuke, she knew there were other reasons he even asked that. Who knew? Maybe he just asked that to be cruel, to torment her more. 

Sakura thought about that afternoon for years. Every once in a while it came into her mind. When Sasuke was finally rescued from the darkness, when Sasuke proposed. However, for some reason, she didn’t think of it on their wedding night. That evening, she stood in front of the mirror, taking the pins out of her hair when her handsome, new husband came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled down her neck, moving the fabric out of the way to plant sharp, sweet kisses down her shoulder. “May I have my heir now, my blossom?” He whispered huskily. Sakura’s cheeks burned red as his left hand drifted over her abdomen. That night she and her husband consummated their marriage, and she lay sleeping in his arms afterwards as he closed his eyes and dreamed of the future.

Nine months later, Sakura sat nervously holding her new baby as she waited for Karin to invite Sasuke in. She felt like she was going to burst into tears. The new Uchiha was beautiful with dark eyes and black hair. It only had one flaw. It was female. Out of all these years, an heir was the only thing Sasuke had ever asked her for and she failed him. Would he forgive her? 

Her heart raced as the door opened and an exasperated, anxious Sasuke entered, his eyes locking onto his wife and baby. He rushed over and sat on the bed. The baby girl opened her eyes curiously at her father, and as she squirmed the towel fell away. “Oh…….my…...the baby-“ Sasuke began as his eyes widened, and Sakura cut in, “I know it’s a girl! We can try again!” Sakura said desperately, pleading with Sasuke to love them, pleading for him not to leave. “.......is gorgeous.” He said, a wide grin spreading over his face, carefully picking the newborn up as she giggled at him. Tears glittered in Sakura’s eyes as she watched father and daughter. This was the happiest she’d seen Sasuke in, well, ever. “Our little blossom.” Sasuke whispered as he nuzzled the baby. The new Uchiha family rested, and Sakura’s heart swelled with pride knowing that Sasuke was finally and truly happy.


End file.
